


All of Me

by Anthriel



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dark, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: This is kind of dark. Not as in violence but in a non vallina relationship. Godric's darkness awakens and now his eyes fall only on Sookie. Possessive and Dark. Sookie fights over her morality and her attraction. Will Godric control himself or break Sookie as his dark half gains contorl. Not set on an idea of how many chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

All of me

 

"Heathens"

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades  
You're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you  
You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions  
You're loving on the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
Please all my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
(Away)  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
(To bust)  
It looks like you might be one of us  
Chapter 1

There at Godric’s nest at the welcoming party. Sookie stayed away from Bill since she smelt a lady’s perfume on his clothes. She heard his thoughts, He had been sleeping around every since he took her to Fangtasia to check in with Eric. Sookie looked over at Eric who was waiting for order from Godric while staying in the background to watch over the party goers. She felt a chill on her neck and shoulders, like a ghost was breathing on her. She looked around for the source and found it lied with Godric. His eyes were currently dark as he watched her. It reminded her of the basement at the chruch. How he seemed cold and looked at her as he took in her scent. That was when they grew dark and his jaw clinched tight. Sookie found out she couldn’t read him like he blocked her out. Normally she can get in eventually but not with him. Sookie was concerned as Godric took in another breath. He was scenting her, memorizing her scent.   
Sookie went to turn away to go get a drink when a tall skinny woman stood in front of her and said, “Aren’t you a little morsel?”  
“Excuse me if you don’t mind I’d like to get a drink.” Sookie said as she tried to get past her.  
“He said you were high maintenance. I think he spoke too kindly.” The woman named Lorena said as Bill walked up. Sookie then noticed the scent of perfume on his clothes was the same that Lorena wore. The pieces fit perfectly.   
Bill went to grab Sookie and she pulled her arm away and said, “Now I understand you have a thing for lose women. I believe we are done here Mr. Compton. I resend all visitation privileges you have at any of my family’s homes. Excuse me.”  
Lorena is enraged by Sookie’s insult and goes to grabbed her and tries to bite her. Before Sookie could react Godric grabbed Lorena my the throat lifting her into the air. For a moment Sookie could see the darkness within his eyes. Bill went to stop Godric, but Eric grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him. Sookie rubbed her throat watching Godric as he said, “Retract... your fangs. Now. I neither know or care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?”  
Lorena's eyes started to tear as real fear crept in her face as she retracted her fangs and said, “Yes sheriff.”  
Lorena sat down in shock as Godric gesture with his hand towards Sookie as he spoke, “This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us.”  
Godric leaned forward to make her look at him as he made her feel like child. Lorena tried to make an excuse why her actions were justified as teared up more, “She provoked me.”  
Godric readjusted his posture as he tried to rein in his anger. He challenged her to test him, “And you have provoked me. You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig and I haven't. Why is that?”  
Lorena looked deflated as she excepted her scolding and answered like a child being punished, “It's your choice.”  
Godric continues to talk Lorena but also to all of the other vampires in the room and then looks back at her, “Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you are still a savage. I fear for us all, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists.”  
Godric looked at Bill who looked down and he said, “Now I heard Sookie said that she no longer accept your claim. And, since you know this woman intimately you can leave together.”  
Bill was furious but Eric clenched Bill's shoulder and forced him to leave. Sookie looked around and Godric said, “I want you to stay here at my nest. I have a joining room that no one will disturb you. I can’t have you go to a hotel when you have no room to stay at.”  
Sookie looked at Godric to answer but then a loud thought came in and Sookie said to Godric, “There’s a bomber in the foyer. Luke has a bomb.”   
Godric said to Eric as he just entered the nest knowing he could hear him, “Eric arrest Luke. Be careful.”  
Godric came up to Sookie and took her chin in his hand lifting it up and said making Sookie shiver, “You are full of surprises. Ones I intend to find out.” Be fore Sookie can react Godric turned his head and order everyone down as it appeared Luke and the Fellowship had a back up plan and had gun men outside Godric’s nest. Godric pushed Sookie to the ground. The shooting disoriented Sookie as her ears rang from the loud noise. Sookie felt a dead weight on top of her as she rolled whoever it was over. She looked down at the person to find it was Godric. He had taken 12 bullets to the chest and stomach. Sookie smelt burnt flesh, which meant sliver bullets. Sookie ripped open his shirt as Godric was not moving.   
Sookie didn’t have time to think as she didn’t know how bad it was. Plus she felt that it was clear Godric hadn’t ate for awhile. Sookie started to suck out the bullets. She pulled out each one and took a great deal of blood into her body. Yet she didn’t care, she wouldn’t have someone she just saved die on her. She spit out the last one and opened Godric’s mouth. She gasped in sadden shock, as his gums around his fangs were an angry red from not eating. They were even still sharp and small, not hidden. Sookie could tell it had been a very long time since he ate.   
Sookie punctured her wrist on his fangs and squeezed the blood into his mouth. As soon as her blood hit his tongue his eyes snapped open and they were black as night. Fully dilated. He latched onto her wrist as Sookie fought a moan. He watched her with unbridled hunger and he took two more large swallows before closing her wound. He spoke with his voice dark and ragged saying as he stood, “I am afraid it is no longer safe here. Go to the hotel they will be made aware of the event.”  
Godric then turned his entire focus onto Sookie and said, “I am sorry it seems you and I will be in the pent house of the hotel. I can watch you there. You must allow me this. You saved me again.”  
When Godric said that to Sookie she could find no fault in his reasoning and agreed. Sookie watched an oddly satisfied smirk appear on his boyish face as he excuse himself to grab of few of his things. Eric came up and said, “I don’t know what happened Sookie, but be careful Godric never acts like this. But, then again he is very private so I cannot say. I am concerned about how he looks at you. You may not like me, but I owe you for your sacrifice.”  
Sookie said as she looked at Eric, “Eric I want to stay near him. He was starved. I saw his fangs. It was either that or I don’t want to think about the other option. This way I will finish my job and make sure he is healthy.”  
Eric leaned closer to Sookie and said, “A hungry vampire is dangerous. You understand that?”  
“And we can’t afford a dead elder now can we?” Sookie said and Eric growled not angry at her but mad that he lost the fight. Godric appeared and Eric's head snapped towards him, almost like he heard something from him. Eric then bowed him head and backed off as a stiff Godric said almost in a command that Sookie didn’t catch, “Come.”  
Later in the pent house that had no windows Sookie came out to get her room service. She thanked the boy as she rolled in the cart and closed the door. She hadn’t seen Godric all night and wondered what happened. She ate her food and went to find Godric. He told her where his room would be if anything happened. So she headed across the pent house to his room. She steeled her breath. She knew something was up.  
When she stepped inside the room the lights were off. She called out his name, but got no answer. So she turn on the lights and gasped. Godric sat on his bed with teeth clinched and hands fisted into his pant legs. He was fighting control his eyes were still black. Sookie verily remembered the hazel color they had when he was more calm. Sookie started to step towards him not afraid.  
Godric gravelly voice made her pause as he said, “You took my blood inside your body. You gave me your own. I have not been bonded to another besides my child in 600 years. I cannot promise I will be a gentlemen. You smell like spring rain. Please I am warning you. I wont be responsible if you chose to come closer.”  
But, like the kind woman Sookie was she gave a gentle look and started to walk towards the bed. Godric closed his eyes almost regretful, but the other look underneath said otherwise. As Sookie came and touched Godric’s shoulder she gasped as Godric grabbed her hand and pulled onto the bed and laid on top of her in a blink of an eye. Sookie put her hands on Godric’s bare chest and Godric said, “You are mine.”   
The fear was clear on Sookie’s face, but she felt him pulling on the bond. She felt his strained erection against her and saw no malice in his face. Sookie said, “Godric, it is the blood that is all. You are hungry, you just need to eat. If you let me up I can get you something.”  
“You are all I need.” Godric said as he sucked on her neck and Sookie moaned. She didn’t know why but his touch excited her. Godric was quick as his fangs entered her neck. Sookie grinded against him despite herself and Godric growled and held her still. Sookie whimper that he control the feeding so completely.   
As he removed his fangs and heal her he ordered her which she oddly followed and didn’t know why, “Go to your room and sleep. I have feed and I still want you. I order you now.”  
Sookie looked over her shoulder confused. She felt compelled to follow his order. He licked his lips and Sookie stared at his mouth.

In Sookie’s dream

Sookie is wearing a thin red lace V-neck slip. Her nipples were hard from the cool air blowing past her. She walked towards a bed were Godric sat wearing black silk sleeping pants. Sookie took from the table in front of the bed a black box. Sookie gave the box to Godric. He took the box with a possessive gleam in his eyes as he said to Sookie, “Lie on the bed my wife.”  
Sookie laid down in the center of the bed. Godric laid the box on the bedside table and opened it. Inside was a decorative knife, Godric picked up the blade and said to Sookie as he took her hand, “We are bound in marriage until final death. Your blood and mine.”  
Godric cut her hand and then his own and locked their hands together as Sookie moaned for Godric. His eyes grew dark as his fang popped out. He went in between her legs and pushed himself all the way in. Sookie cried out at the sudden stretch of her feminine parts. As he moved in and out of her he said as he looked in her eyes, “You are mine. You are my wife always. Know this.”  
Godric moved faster as Sookie was moaning and arching her back. Godric roared out as he released inside her and bit into her neck.

End of dream


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t know where I am going. I don’t know how far this will go.

Sookie sat up in shock and fear. She looked around and saw she was alone. She remembered that Godric ordered her to bed and she obeyed. She didn’t know why. It just felt like she had to follow his command. The idea of disobeying upset her. Sookie shook her head and got up. She decided a shower would settle things, as she reached for the door with her left hand she gasped in pain. She grasped her left hand and looked down to see a scabbed over cut over her palm from one corner to the other. It was just like her dream.  
Later Sookie came out to order food. She walked out to the living room and Godric stood up. She didn’t know she slept all day. But, he was up and he sniffed the air and growled lightly as his eyes darkened and fangs slid out slowly. His face then changed to expressionless as he vamped out of the pent house. Sookie was left there confused and a little scared.  
She order food and was eating when Eric came in. He looked serious and sat across from her in a chair. He asked her after taking a looked at Sookie’s timid face, “How was your sleep? Did you dream? I did and I normally don’t. Do you know what I dreamed of?”  
Sookie knew where this was going somehow, but needed to hear him say it. She shook her head. Eric raised an eyebrow not believing her, but said none the less, “I can share Godric’s dreams sometimes since we are closely bonded as maker and child. I was a witness at yours and Godric’s marriage. Can I see your left hand?”  
“What? No! I! Ok, fine. I’m just freaked out. He ordered me last night and I obeyed. Now this. What’s going on? Every time he is around me his eyes get dark. He gets all possessive.” Sookie said trying to hide and then knowing Eric only cared handed him her left hand.  
Eric took her hand and saw the cut mark. He looked up to Sookie and said, “What happened last night that caused him to order you. Tell me everything. I mean everything.”  
“I was concerned but him. You know he took 12 bullets for me and saved me from being raped. So I wanted to make sure he was eating. He had the lights off so I turned them on since I can’t see. He was scary. His teeth were clenched and his hand digging into his pants. His eyes were black. He told me to not come closer. But I did. I was worried. Before I knew what happened he had me on the bed and was on top of me. I had just told him that he was just hungry so he told me I was all he needed. I got turned on when he bit which is normal. But he growled and held me still. After he order me to go to bed that he was fed but still wanted me. He did mention that I took his blood and bonded with him and how he hadn’t done that in 600 years. He told me I was his.” Sookie told Eric.  
Eric sat there for a moment taking in what Sookie told him. He revealed to Sookie what he thought the issue was, “You are captivating and kind. Godric is fighting programmed instincts. To understand this you need to know the History of Godric of Gaul. He was 16 and a chief’s son and honor warrior. Julius Caesar crushed the Gaul in this Battle having studied them. Now tradition for prisoners of Rome was to rape them. Godric was repeatedly assaulted until Julius halted the men. They sought to break Godric, Julius said it was enough for one so young. They took him to Rome to be sold as a slave. A woman wanted to buy him since he looked like her dead son. But she owed money to Godric’s maker so she had to buy him for Godric’s maker. Godric was abused, collared, and raped many times until he tried to escape. The woman found him and her love for him made her try and hide him. Unfortunately Godric’s maker found them and killed her in front of Godric. That was when he realized his master was not human. Godric’s maker had him braded for trying to escape and then beat and raped him for a long time. When his maker thought he had broke Godric he turned him. However because of all the abuse Godric did not completely die and rose up before his maker one night and staked him and escaped north. Godric became cold and violent to all strangers for a long until he made me. He then fought to bury the darkness within him and be like a father to me that he did not have. Godric has great love in his undead heart. He hates his impulses to hurt others and became depressed. You awoke his hungry and desire. He wants you but is afraid to hurt you. When you bonded with him you accidentally forced his hand. Now his beast or his dark half married you, which is legal for our kind as you can see the cut mark crusted over. He now has to deal with his darkness and not hurt you either. I know he wont. He has never hurt an innocent woman. But, he thinks that he is a monster. His fear is that he will one day become his maker. Godric can do things I hope to achieve. I hope you can show him that he is not his maker.”  
“Can I ask you something honestly?” Sookie asked Eric  
“When you ask me to tell you the truth my code demands I tell you truthfully. Ask me your question.” Eric said compassionate and calm.  
“Why do I like it? It’s wrong to enjoy him controlling me.” Sookie said as she started to cry feeling bad about how she felt.  
Eric moved to her and brought her up off the couch setting her forgotten plate aside as he hugged her. She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back. He said to her soothingly, “It’s not wrong to feel like that. We all have that part of us to some degree. I am like Godric. I need control. So is Pam. You like being protected. Godric loves to protect. As long as it doesn’t make you feel degraded and you feel good then it is ok.”  
Godric suddenly came in the room having felt Sookie crying. He saw Eric hugging Sookie and growled possessively at Eric. Eric let go of Sookie quickly not wanting to incur Godric’s wrath. He knelt down in front of Godric and looked at the floor. Godric growled at him as he bent forward to get in his face. Eric would not meet his eyes and looked away. Godric stared at him for a long time. Then titled his head decided weather or not to punish him. Godric grabbed Eric by the chin and forced Eric to look at him and said, “She is mine. My wife.”  
Sookie got scared and came up to Godric. Who stiffen as she got closer. Sookie put her hand on Godric’s arm and pleaded, “I was confused about my feelings and started to cry. He comforted me. He might be an arrogant jerk sometimes, but he is still a friend. Please don’t punish him. He wasn’t trying to take me from you. I am yours Godric. Please.”  
Godric turned his head to look at her. He saw the signs of dried tears. He purred gently and said, “My wife, mine.” Godric let go of Eric and brought Sookie into a full embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly his eyes return to hazel. Having Sookie tell him that she was his, brought him out of his dark possessiveness. Sookie felt comfort from Godric holding her.   
Thanks to Eric explaining his past Sookie understood a piece of Godric. She said in a soft hushed tone, “Eric really loves you. He came to see what happened after our dream. I was freaked out. He told me about your life.”  
Godric pulled Sookie to him roughly and said to Eric in a commanding tone, “No one gave you permission to discuss my life as though you lived it.”  
“You are my maker. I know your life you dream it.” Eric said defending himself.  
“Never do you have permission to discuss my life understand?” Godric said as he stared at Eric.  
Sookie remembered the nature shows she seen and gave it a shot. She bared neck to him and looked away and said, “Please spare him. I take the blame.”  
Godric growled and sniffed her neck and kissed her neck gently. He closed his eyes and held her. Godric slowly opened eyes and they were hazel again. Godric said, “Mine.”  
“Yours.” Sookie said to ease him.  
Godric then looked at Eric and said, “I am sorry my child. She invokes dominant feelings in me.”  
“It is good you feel again.” Eric said as he stood up.  
Godric looked down at Sookie and said, “You submitted to me.”  
“Only cause you threaten your child. Not that I wanted to.” Sookie said with a blush as she turned her head. Eric gave a smirk and looked at Sookie and she glared at him in a dare. Eric gave a satisfied smirk and looked at Godric. Godric knew that smirk and waited for him to start playing with the shy Sookie.  
“It is my understanding Sookie felt something stir inside her when you are like that with her. I think we have a submissive here. Who would think? Outwardly fiery and privately a submissive.” Eric said with a perverted smirk on his face.  
“Eric!” Sookie scolded Eric as he preened under her glare as she turn beet red all the way past her neck line of her white dress.  
Eric lightly laughed wickedly and smiled enjoying her blushing and said, “I am doing you a favor mother. Since you won’t say it, I will.”  
“Oh my god just stop talking.” Sookie said as the blush got redder and she hid her face against Godric’s chest. Godric gave an impish smile and said, “Why thank you my child it will be good to know the toys will not go to waste.” Godric teased as Sookie choked and looked up at him.  
“What toys?” Sookie asked.  
“Our toys my wife.” Godric said as he nuzzled the side of her head still smirking.  
“Come on Sookie vanilla is so boring. Or are you still a virgin?” Eric teased as Sookie turned and glared at him.  
Sookie looked at Godric then Eric and saw the same smile and said, “God, that’s where he gets it from. You’re perverted too. I married a pervert”  
Godric whispered in Sookie's ear making her shiver, “I was a Bad boy longer than a good one. It will not be easy for you to tame me, Sookie. But I can promise you that you will enjoy being mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some back story I have had two dominants in my life. One wasn’t very good, he was about the physical part of a d and s relationship. My first was really something, he fed the metal part of me and helped me address my problems. Sookie’s reaction and conflict is partly based on my own. The Dark Godric is a blend of the best parts of both, but kicked up a few notches and some spice thrown in. Eric is their conscience in a way. We all know Eric loves both very passionately and it is my personal belief that he would not survive long without them in his life. There is clear past Godric and Eric relationship talk. And features in this story. I believe with a Dominant Godric and the maker/child bond there would have to be. So just a heads up.  
> Now in this I decided to tie up some lose ends. So they will come in and I will still run near the story line within my own preference.

Eric enjoyed the scene before him, he watched Godric tease Sookie. He was gently testing her limits. Eric knew how Godric worked, He would push until she fought back then make her see the real reason she was angry. Sookie had no idea what she was getting into. Godric show Eric that he himself was a switch, not purely dominant or submissive. Eric learned that he would switch from one to the other based on his feelings for the person he was with. So far Godric was the only Dominant Eric ever had. Theirs was a mental growth not based on sex as much. Eric smiled and watched sadistically enjoying everything.  
Sookie said to Godric as she turned her back to him, “I am not that kind of girl.”  
Godric pulled her back up against his body and wrapped his arms around her waist and set on of his hands low on her stomach. He rubbed her gently teasing as he moved only so far down then back up. Godric leaned his head down and rested it against her temple and said, “It is rude to turn your back on someone especially when it is your mate. I wasn’t done talking wife. Now how would you being only in her early 20’s know what kind of girl you really are?”  
Sookie’s breath quicken as she said, “That’s not fair.”  
Godric smiled against her temple and said in a low tone that made Sookie’s pulse race, “What’s not fair?”  
“What you’re doing.” Sookie said in a whimpered.  
“I don’t believe I understand you. You are a woman, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If you like how I touching you, then tell me with clear words. Own your sexuality don’t hide it. Unless you really are a virgin, then I would understand. Do you want me to stop?” Godric wrapped his arms all the way around Sookie’s body and leaned his face on her bare shoulder as he kissed her shoulder. Godric loved how she looked in this strapless sun dress. She truly had no idea of herself. So rough and unpolished. Hidden in a small town in the deep south where old wife’s tales were still believed. Sookie stuttered trying to answer but failing. Godric turned his head and kissed her neck and asked in a sound more then a word, “Hm?”  
Eric's fangs popped out and he was uncomfortable with his obvious excitement so he stood up and said, “I am finding myself very turned on. I am also conflicted by jealousy over Sookie getting all your attention. So I am going to leave until I’ve made up my mind. Godric.”  
Godric turned and looked at Eric sensing his child's chaotic feelings. Emotions pasted his eyes and he blinked slowly and then nodded to Eric saying, “We will talk later.”  
Once Godric and Sookie were alone Godric looked down at Sookie as his eyes darken and Sookie’s breath hitched in her throat. Godric curled his finger under her chin and said in a flat tone that betrayed nothing, “We will go to my room.”  
Sookie’s heart raced as her stubborn nature took hold and she said, “I will not be bossed around by you.”  
Godric’s eyes went black and he stalked towards Sookie until her back met his bedroom door. He put both hands on both sides of Sookie’s shoulders and leaned forward. Sookie’s heart was now pounding so hard she thought she wouldn’t hear anything he said. Godric said, “You willing submitted to me. I do not care whatever to reason to claim it to be. You still choose. Now you do not trust my honor by questioning my orders. I never have hurt you. Not all men are vial creatures Sookie. What am I to do with you?”  
“I don’t like you deciding and not telling my why. I deserve an answer.” Sookie stubbornly challenged Godric.  
Godric grew cold and Sookie panicked. He tilted his head to the side studying her and let out a puff of air that blew her light hair slightly. The sigh was pure disappointment and Sookie felt shame. Godric said in a tone that was clear he meant his order, “Inside now. I must correct this behavior. We will discuss my new plans inside my room like I had planned.”  
Godric turned Sookie around as he opened his door and lead her inside. Once he closed the door he pointed toward the bed. Sookie sat down. Godric took the plush chair and crossed one leg over the other and stared at Sookie. Time past and Godric finally spoke coldly, “I wanted to feed tonight and give my new wife pleasure forsaking my own. I want to show you so much, but you do not trust me. You will stay here until I get back from feeding. Then we will go to the meeting with Nan Flanagan where she will most likely fire me. Since you are not involved let me handle everything. It is important not get involved, I will explain later.”  
As Godric left Sookie was crushed. He was going to feed on another woman. That would led to sex. God is bothered Sookie. It actually hurt her that he dismissed her. She felt like a child. Why should care she wondered as she curled up on his bed? Most of all why did she act like an ass and not trust the vampire that saved her from being raped? Did she always have to fight on every subject or was it fear of letting someone close. Would they abandon her like so many others. Only things she knew is her gran was right she did need to learn how to control her temper.  
Godric and Eric talked while heading to Godric’s pent house. Eric asked, “Are you going to tell her you choose to feed from me tonight? Or do you think she assumed you’d take a donor?”  
Godric looked forward and answered calmly, “I know what she thought I felt it. She is suspicious of my intentions. She didn’t give me a chance to explain my thoughts. I am private. It will take a lot of work to break down her walls.”  
“Do you think she’ll be a greater challenge then I was?” Eric asked curious and still jealous. Godric stopped outside his door and took Eric's face in his hands and kissed him lovingly. Eric looked in Godric’s eyes of hazel, he soften in that moment. Godric said softly, “I love you. You are my companion and child. I would never compare you with Sookie. You two are so very different. But, you are both my brave fighters.”  
Godric stroked Eric’s cheek and said, “Wait for us in the living room. I will go wake Sookie. She will be upset still. I felt crying earlier.”  
“I thought you just left?” Eric asked surprised  
“I did. She needed the cry I feel. She is holding on to some deep pain.” Godric said as Eric took his seat on the couch in the living room while Godric headed for his bedroom to wake Sookie. Godric came into his room and saw Sookie curled up in his bed. Sookie had been crying and had one of his shirts. Godric’s eyes soften and he sighed and walked up and sat next to her. He gently kissed Sookie and she wrapped her arms around his next. Godric said as he looked down at Sookie and cupped her cheek, “My love. My wife.”  
Sookie teared up as she saw the love in eyes and she said, “I was afraid that you would leave. The idea of you with another donor. Please don’t go to another girl. I have been alone most of my life. I depend on myself. Only my gran was there for me. I admit it is hard to let go and trust another.”  
Godric pulled Sookie onto his lap and held her and said, “I am very private. I like to discuss some subjects on my room. I had no intention to hide anything from you. I did not take a human donor. Eric gave me his blood since you were upset and I refuse to feed from another human other then my wife. I need you to trust me. I was very disappointed. There was no regard for my two millennia. You regret this marriage is seems.”  
Sookie said as she played with his shirt, “I don’t regret us for some reason. I don’t understand my feelings. I shouldn’t like being submissive.”  
Godric sighed and said as he rested his chin on Sookie’s head, “Love is not a straight path. There are many parts of your emotions and you love. You are growing into who you can be if you choose to embrace it. Will you trust me to guide you? To take care of your needs?”  
Sookie said in a shy voice, “I will try. But what do I do?”  
Godric said thoughtfully, “You are scarred so for the first few days we will take it easy. Right now my order for you is to think before you let your anger control your actions. If you are unsure then looked to me I will let you know. We will starts with small orders. If you are comfortable we can discuss other parts of this relationship. I like dominant submissive relationships. I had one with Eric.”  
Sookie looked up at Godric in surprised and asked, “You did? I thought Eric was always in control.”  
Godric smiled and said, “Actually Eric was in need of a Father figure. So I controlled every part. He was not guided when he was human. He is hot headed.”  
Sookie laughed and said, “He is a hot head and a horn dog.”  
“We need to go meet with Nan unfortunately.” Godric said and Sookie got up. They met Eric in the living room. He stood up and said, “Is everything ok now?”  
“Yes.” Godric said as Sookie and he walked to the door. Godric opened the door for Sookie. She blushed as she walked past Godric. Godric inhaled her scent and said, “I shall verily get threw this meeting with your exquisite scent tempting me my wife.”  
“I’m not doing anything.” Sookie blushes and defended herself  
“And that is beauty of it.” Eric said as he walked with them.  
Later in the meeting room, Godric informed Nan that he was leaving as sheriff before she had a chance to complain. Nan said, “Fine. That makes this easier then. All I need to know is, was there actually an assault on your compound?”  
“Yes. My wife warned me and I heard the guns being cocked.” Godric said as he rubbed Sookie's hand knowing the rats Bill was here for a reason.   
Bill bellowed out like a wind bag, “She is not your wife. She is mine.”  
“If there is going to yelling here I will be the one to do it. Now shut up. Godric I am sorry to ask, I know you are the oldest vampire here in America, but is his claims true.” Nan said skeptical of Bill who only choose now to complain instead report the matter properly.  
“No. My wife was dating him but dumped him. We married and my child Eric is our witness.” Godric said as Sookie got upset and looked up at Godric who shook his head.  
Sookie held her tongue and said nothing and Bill raged on angry that Godric did what he wished he could do. He thought Godric tamed her, instead of them having choose this tactic. Bill said, “See he refuses her to talk. She’s a prisoner.”  
“She’s human so what. If you wish to pursue this challenge him or shut the fuck up. We won’t take part. Godric is famous and you are no one.” Nan said as she stood up and then said to Godric, “Sorry to waste your time. Send the files of transfer to our office.”  
As Nan left Bill stood and said, “This isn’t over. She is mine and I will have her back.”  
Godric took Sookie left palm and held it up for Bill to see. Bill's face distorted in anger as Godric said, “A futile effort as you can see. Sookie is my wife, my mate, Compton. If you persist in your claims I will give you your final death.”  
“Lair. You cut her hand. How come she does not smell like the claiming. No she’s pure. You lie.” Bill yelled and took a step and Godric grabbed him by the throat and squeezed as his eyes became solid black. Godric forced Bill onto his knees and said coldly, “Mine. My Sookie. My mate!”   
Sookie being a loving kind woman started to get upset and Eric came up next to her and stop her from turning away saying, “I know you are kind Sookie. But you need to see the length Godric will go to defend you as his wife. You need to watch and accept his actions on defending your honor.”   
Godric killed Bill right there and stood over what was left of Bill. Eric nudge Sookie to go to Godric to clam him and show her support. Sookie took a breath and walked up to Godric whose body was still rigid with anger. Godric looked at Sookie with his black eyes and studied her face for any signs of fear. Sookie stretched up and kissed Godric on the cheek. Godric purred and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Godric said, “Mine. My wife. My love. My Sookie. I both want you and want to keep your scent unmarred by my own. Shall I take what’s mine. My siren.”  
“Before I answer I agree this kind of thing should be private.” Sookie said and Godric chuckled as Eric sighed in disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this summary cuz it answers someone's question from the other site that some of you may have...
> 
> For the first question I got. Yes the dream was real. But the marriage would take a lot of energy but that doesn’t mean sex didn’t happen. Sookie is a pure soul, unmarred by the evil around her. Not tainted. Bill just got it twisted because he’s a dumbass. This chapter is gonna have some smutty downtime.

Later in Godric’s room Sookie sat with Godric on the bed. She was nervous looking down or away from Godric. Godric took her hand into his and said, “I want to go slow with you. However I am not going to stop being what I am. Most Vampires are locked in violence as most of our turnings are violent and to feed we must cause harm to another. I am not cruel to the feelings of my loved ones. Tonight I want you. So I want to only give one rule tonight while I see to your needs. I tell you I enjoy my sub or submissive being happy. I feel you in time return affection because I showed you such. I will not push you to do things you don’t want. I do not prefer slaves over subs as you can guest why. I want you to not use your hands tonight.”  
Godric saw Sookie’s concern and said, “I have personal issues with cuffs and ropes. So if I was going to restrain you I would use Velcro padded cuffs. Those you are able to remove one your own. No I want you to choose to follow my rule and not use your hands. I assure that will not be easy. If you do use your hands at that time I will stop and we will be done.” Sookie saw his face and recognized that deeper meaning that she would feel compelled to touch or grab him. There would be foreplay tonight and Sookie’s heart raced.  
“That is not fair. Will we have you know?” Sookie’s asked and blushed.  
Godric smiled and teased saying, “Do what? Use your words my love.”  
“Oh Godric you know. Don’t make me say it.” Sookie blushed further as she tried to avoid answering. Godric lifted their joined hand and used his finger to make Sookie look at him. Godric’s eyes darken in lust and he said, “After I am done enjoying the taste of you. If you ask me, I will take you. At that time I will not ask you to not use your hands.”  
Godric released her hand and stood up and said to Sookie, “Now stand up I wish to undress you.”  
Sookie’s heart raced as she stood. Godric stroked her cheek and let his finger trial down her neck and across her shoulder as he walked behind her. He unzipped her dress slowly as his finger grazed along her spine. Goosebumps rose on Sookie’s skin as she shivered and fisted her hands to control herself. Godric ran his hands up her back and under her dress and up to her shoulders. Sookie looked over her shoulder as Godric said, “Already fighting for control? This doesn’t bode well for you my wife.”  
“Ain’t no one ever touched me before you.” Sookie justified as need to touch him.  
Godric’s eyes grew darker as he said, “I know. You left me a stain on my bedspread. I was overcome with shock, guilt, and confusion. This I consider our first time and yours. Trust me this will take all of my composer.” Godric kissed Sookie’s shoulder and trialed up her neck until their lips met. Godric smoothed down Sookie’s dress along her body in a caressing fashion. Sookie stepped out of the dress at her feet and pushed it aside as Godric’s hands found her flared hips and moved up her small waist until he trailed his fingers along the underside of her bra. He moved his hands to the clasp and unhooked her bra freeing her large breast to the open air as he dropped the bra with the dress. Sookie’s breath hitched as she arched into his hands enjoying the feel of Godric finally touching her in a non dream setting. Godric nibbled on her ear as he teased her nipples. Sookie’s hands jerked but stayed still. Godric circle back around Sookie and knelt in front of her and looked up.  
As Sookie swallowed hard and looked down she saw Godric’s eyes were black as he looked up at Sookie. Her heart raced as she watched him close his eyes and take in a deep breath of her scent. Godric moved her hands up Sookie’s sun kissed legs to her, gods help Godric, white lace panties. If ever there was a more sinful clothing to Godric it was lace. White lace was the worse. Oh how he wished to tear them off but to also save them since they were his favorite. Godric settled the slide them off Sookie slowly as he kissed her stomach above her panties. Godric smiled her Sookie’s heart raced and her breath hitched and hands jerked again. His lovely wife was having such a hard time.  
Godric stood up slowly and cupped her face and said, “You are doing very well my love. Now I need you to lay down in the center of my bed. And put your hands behind your head. No cheating.”  
Godric guided Sookie to the bed as she moved into the center of the king size bed Godric undressed letting the clothing pool at his feet to the floor. Sookie’s eyes locked onto Godric member. Her mouth ran dry as she could not look away. Godric chuckled and said, “Let’s not rush this. I plan to enjoy your taste and your moans. Now hands behind your head. Oh I really like to see you so if you can do not close your eyes tonight.”  
Sookie could only nodded as her mind went blank. Godric started with passionate kisses and played with her nipple and breast as his tongue won over hers. Sookie gasped as Godric moved from her mouth to her breast. Godric growled hungry for not her blood but her alone. He was trying not to rush he really wanted to have his face between her legs. Do not get Godric wrong her loved every part especially her breast. He released her breast and moved to the other. Sookie said, “Oh please Godric.”  
Godric growled causing Sookie to shiver and said, “I am not done yet.”  
Godric moved his spare hand down Sookie’s body and it came to rest between her legs. He found her hidden pearl and set his fingers to work and Sookie’s eyes rolled up and her back arch in her organism. Godric released her breast and brought up his hand and licked his hand clean of her juices. Godric's eyes closed as he growled and opened them looking down Sookie with this fangs fully extended. Godric said, “Mine.”  
Sookie said, “I am yours.”  
Godric purred and moved to what he had been wanting to go to first. As Soon as his mouth set onto Sookie’s pearl her eyes shoot wide and she fisted her hands I her hair. Godric put his hand onto her stomach to hold her still as he licked and sucked on her pearl. He used his other hand to get her ready for him. He knew she could not wait. He would be forced to moved things along. Sookie moaned and cried out Godric’s named. She begged him to take her.  
Godric looked up at Sookie from between her legs and asked, “Should I enter you and take you repeatedly?”  
Sookie said, “Can I?”  
Godric smiled and said, “Yes.” Sookie reached for him like a young one in a longing fashion. Godric came up and set himself between her legs and captures her mouth. Sookie wrapped her arms around Godric’s neck. Godric release her lips and looks down as he aligns himself with her passage. He looked back into her eyes as he pushes into her until he is fully inside her. Godric stops and breaths hard trying to hold out. She was still very new.  
Sookie brows furrowed as she said, “You weren’t kidding. I am not a virgin anymore. But how.”  
Godric said as he leaned his head against hers, “I know it’s not an answer but all I can say is that it is the magic that lives with a Vampire.”  
Godric to move slowly as Sookie started to moan. He locks eyes with Sookie as he says, “You never know what you do to me.”  
Sookie cried out his name and begged him to move faster. Godric said, “I may hurt you.”  
Sookie bit Godric’s lip drawing blood as he growled and let his baser self take over. Godric moved at vampire speed as Sookie screamed his name with a little blood running down her chin. Godric could feel the pressure build as he was getting close. He wanted her to finished so with a devious smirk he bit into Sookie’s neck making her explode around him again as she pulled he down after her. He felt the spasms rack Sookie’s body as she struggles to slow her breathing. Godric licks the wound clean and remains still, knowing any moment will set him off again. He looks at Sookie’s flushed face and takes in her still pure scent. He knows this means a pure soul. So rare amongst humans, but not unheard of.  
Sookie pulls Godric closer and he growls in warning and she asked concerned, “What? What’s wrong?”  
Godric pointedly looks Sookie in the eye and said, “If you move me, I will lose control and ravage you repeatedly.”  
Sookie smiles and said, “Is that all? Well come ravage me then.”


End file.
